Chocolate Bars
by Draiconovix
Summary: Skywarp is sent to get chocolate for a squishy!


*I do not own Transformers, and I do not make any money from writing this piece of fan-fiction.

What started out as a conversation with my friend about going to get chocolate from the corner store ended up being this :P Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Warp! I wanna chocolate bar!" Hollered the PMS educed squishy.

Said ex-decpticon looked to her then quickly looked away giving a pleading look to his trine mate Thundercracker.

"Skywarp you better get it for her the last time you didn't go for her she made Ironhide drive her to the nearest corner store. And you know how pissed he was when he came back remember." Thundercracker admonished.

At the remembrance Skywarp shuddered.

"Skywaaaaarrrp!" the human femme cried once again.

"I'm going!" He sniped. And with a brilliant whoosh was gone in a flash of purple light to get a chocolate bar.

* * *

Skywarp stood transfixed before the counter at the convenience store, a clerk cowering in fear nearby.

The selection of chocolate bars was much more diverse than he had anticipated.

He scanned each for their nutritional value, finding each lacking in various extremes. What did the human femme find in these? He would never understand the humans...

Deciding to just grab one of each he collected the chocolate and warped back to base.

The poor clerk, not knowing whether to call the police or not still stood frozen to the spot.

* * *

Upon Skywarps return he noticed that the squishy was not where he left her. Looking to find his trine leader Thundercracker, his optics widened in shock when he saw Thunder lounging on the transformer size couch opposite a huge flat screen TV, with the human femme sleeping in his lap. Thunder just gave him an innocent look.

"She got tired of waiting and said she wanted to cuddle." he said with a shrug.

Skywarp became jealous; of course he would never let that on. Why would he be jealous that Thunder was getting attention from that annoying, chocolate hording femme!

Thunder seeing the quick look of hurt on his trines face made him peak into the trine bond. Finding what he did was almost enough to make him laugh.

Thunder knew for a fact that they all loved her... It was just a matter as to who admitted it or not. Skywarp it seems was a little harder to crack then Starscream or himself.

"Thunder?..." Came the sleepy voice of them femme in his lap.

"Mmhmm.." He rumbled.

"Where's Skywarp?" she inquired.

The bright smile that lit Skywarps face at her question had Thundercracker give a sharp laugh.

"I want my chocolate bar..." She continued.

Skywarps smile turned into a frown as he dumped the chocolate bars onto the couch beside Thundercracker.

"There." He said sharply as he made to walk away.

He had gone two steps before he stopped at her voice.

"Skywarp?" Came her quiet murmur.

"What! I already gave you your chocolate!" He said exasperated.

"Noo, Com'ere." Was her cryptic reply.

With a forced ventilation through his systems he went over to the femme now sitting up in his tine leaders lap.

"I'm here, now what do you want?" he said.

She then raised her arms to him like a sparkling asking to be picked up. Surely she didn't want him to now carry her around?

"I'm not your personal vehicle. If you want to go somewhere do it on your own fuel!" He snapped and stormed away.

Behind him he heard her sniff. It wasn't going to bait him he knew she was just playing him to get what she wanted. That is until he heard her quiet whisper to Thundercracker.

"Why is he mad at me Thunder? I... I just wanted a hug."

"I don't know little one." Was the reply.

Skywarp once again sighed, and turned around to walk back over to her.

Coming back into optic range he could see that the femme was crying quietly. Mentally beating himself up over making her cry he gently picked her up without any resistance from the blue jet.

I'm sorry Teri-femme; I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly while holding her close to his spark and stroking down her back.

"And I'm sorry for being mean to you Skywarp, when I get my period it hurts and messes with me so I get kinda bitchy when I don't mean it." She finished with a sigh while resting her head against the warm canopy of his cockpit.

"I will try to understand." He replied.

"Thanks 'Warp." She said sleepily.

"Oh and thank-you for getting me chocolate bars, it means a lot that you go for me." She added.

"I really don't mind, you may ask me again if you wish." He rumbled into her hair as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Thundercracker watched from across the room with a smile as Skywarp continued to fall over himself for the human femme in his arms. One day and one day soon he would realize what himself and Starscream had already come to terms with. They would do anything for her. And in turn she showed them a kindness and trust no other could give. Slowly healing each of them in her own way.

Shaking his head at the stubbornness of the purple Jet he stood up and went over to him. Noticing that the femme in his arms was asleep, he motioned for Skywarp.

"You should take her to her room and put her to bed." He suggested.

Skywarp looked conflicted. He looked down the hall, where her rooms were located then back down to the sleeping girl. When his optics rested on her once more Thundercracker understood the dilemma.

"Just bring her to our rooms' tonight 'Warp just make sure to get her fuzzy blanket from her room. She loves that weird feeling thing for some reason." He said in a low voice as to not wake the human.

"Kay." Skywarp replied in a dreamy voice.

Thunder suppressed a laugh and headed towards their rooms to let Screamer know of the plans. Seems Skywarp wasn't being as stubborn as he had previously thought.

This was sure to be an interesting couple of days indeed.

End


End file.
